


Counting freckles

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron with glasses and Matt's hoodie, Anal Sex, Andrew threatening to off matt, Boys In Love, But whats new there, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Matt loves Aaron, Matt/Aaron, Neck Kissing, Sleeping in the same bed, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Matt wanted to kiss each and every freckle he could find, but he was very sure Aaron would kidney punch him, and Andrew would gut him without breaking into a sweat.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Aaron Minyard
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and I suck at titles, so here we go :')
> 
> I wanted to write something short and fluffy and sweet and this was what I was in the mood for. I'm used to writing porn and smut, so this was a nice change of pace. 
> 
> There will be a chapter two *cough* smut *cough* at some point, hopefully soon. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this piece of unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Please be kind.

It was rare for Matt to be the last one of the showers, but it was even rarer for Aaron to be the last one out.

It was usually Andrew and Neil who were the last ones out, but today Aaron had managed to sneak into the showers with Matt. He didn’t mind sharing with Aaron, because Aaron didn’t take up at lot of space, but Aaron was in a mood, where he was a little clingy or needy, Matt couldn’t decide. He let Aaron stand close to him, and while Aaron wasn’t one to let others wash his hair, he let Matt do it today. He turned off the water after he had washed the soap off their bodies and wrapped a large towel around Aaron. The smaller man grew cold easily and Matt didn’t want him to grow cold. Matt sent Aaron on his way, before he wrapped a towel around himself and went out to get dressed.

Aaron was already dressed in his boxers and jeans, drying his hair with the towel that was too big for him to use – but it was also Matt’s towel, so it was probably that. Matt watched the muscles in Aaron’s back flex as he dried off. He could count the freckles that was scattered around Aaron’s back, because their lockers were right next to each other. Matt wanted to kiss each and every freckle he could find, but he was very sure Aaron would kidney punch him, and Andrew would gut him without breaking into a sweat. Matt wasn’t sure Neil could talk Andrew out of gutting him.

By the time Matt was done thinking about Aaron and Aaron’s freckles, Aaron had left the locker room, possibly to get back to the dorm with Andrew and Neil. Matt sighed and finished getting dressed. He picked some of the freshmen up from the lounge area and drove them back to fox tower. He parked in his usual spot at the end of the parking lot, because that’s where the biggest spots where and Matt’s blue truck wasn’t small. He had dropped the freshmen off by the door and then went to park his truck. He grabbed his bag from the truck and locked the car and flipped open his phone as he went down the sidewalk.

He found a text from Aaron waiting for him.

_‘Andrew noticed you looking at me in the locker room.’_

Matt paled a little. He could feel his impending doom, and before he could reply another text from Aaron ticked in.

_‘I told him. About us. He won’t be a problem, but he might shovel talk you.’_

Never in his life he felt so relieved.

He didn’t reply to Aaron’s texts in favor of hurrying home. He almost ran into Andrew and Neil on his way inside Fox Tower while they were on their way out. Andrew stared up at Matt and Matt didn’t dare to stare back at Andrew, so he focused on a hickey on Andrew’s neck.

“Hurt him, and I will end your life, Boyd.”

Matt swallowed and finally met Andrew’s gaze.

“If I ever hurt him, I’ll end my life myself.”

Andrew didn’t say anything.

Neil didn’t say anything, and Matt began to wonder if this was where he would end his life.

Then, Andrew nodded. He seemed to accept Matt’s offering to off himself if he ever hurt Aaron, but then Matt wondered, hurt Aaron how?

The pair pushed past Matt, Neil clapping Matt on his back on his way out, his other hand tangled with Andrew’s.

Matt let out a breath he didn’t now he had been holding, then he rushed up the stairs to his, Aaron and Nicky’s bedroom and he was pleased to find that Nicky was drinking with some of the freshmen down the hall. He put his bag by the couch and went to brush his teeth quickly and turn off the light around the dorm. He walked into the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks. He was surprised when he fund Aaron in his bed. In Matt’s bed. Only dressed in pajamas pants, fluffy socks and Matt’s hoodie.

Aaron looked up from his textbook, over the rim of the reading glasses.

“I was beginning to think Andrew had killed you,” he said as Matt began the process of undressing. He got his pajamas pants on and climbed onto his bedroom, behind Aaron.

Aaron put a bookmark in his book and got up and put it on his desk, his glasses resting on top of the book. He toed off his fluffy socks and shrugged out of Matt’s hoodie and climbed back into bed, his back pressed against Matt’s chest. Matt snaked his arm around Aaron’s chest, holding his boyfriend close to him. When Aaron reached up to turn off the light, Matt pressed a gentle kiss Aaron’s neck.

It was a silent declaration of Matt’s love and affection for Aaron and Aaron appreciated that Matt expressed himself in gestures and silent declarations. He got comfortable against Matt, then turned his and captured Matt’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Sleep well,” Matt murmured quietly and felt the corner of Aaron’s mouth turn in a small smile.

“Sleep well Matt,” he whispered and tucked himself in against his boyfriend’s chest.

Matt pulled the duvet over Aaron and then got comfortable with Aaron against his chest and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Aaron spends a morning together without Nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS FOLKS. I managed to finish this a few hours before we are going into 2020 and what is a better way to finish 2019, than with a little smut? :')
> 
> This chapter contains consensual sex between two adults, anal sex, fingering, swearing, unprotected sex.   
Tags will be updated!
> 
> English is not my first language, so mistakes might occure.  
Unbetaed.
> 
> Please be kind.

Matt woke up the next morning feeling well rested, despite the sun still being down on a November morning. He stretched his arms in the limited space that was his dorm bed, only to be restricted when he wanted to stretch his back. He opened his eyes and first noticed that Nicky’s bed was empty, so it was unlikely that he had returned from the freshmen dorm room. The next thing he noticed was blonde tufts of hair in his face, then he noticed the pale arm across his chest. He looked down and saw that Aaron had his face pressed into his neck, his arm slung across his chest, one of his knees nestled between Matt’s legs. 

He was trapped, but Matt didn’t mind. He carefully wedged his arm under Aaron’s shoulder. He gently pulled him closer and Aaron let out a content sound at the warmth radiating from his boyfriend. He pulled the duvet over them, engulfing Aaron in warmth. Aaron let out another hum and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Matt couldn’t help but press a kiss to Aaron’s forehead. He dozed off with his lips pressed against Aaron’s forehead.

When he woke up again an hour or so later, Aaron had turned around and had his ass pressed against Matt’s crotch. 

Matt had to take a deep breath and control his boner.

Aaron didn’t help when he ground his ass against his crotch. 

Matt swore internally and he was thankful that Nicky hadn’t returned to their room yet, because he was about to do something to Aaron, what would make Nicky cry. 

He put his hand on Aaron’s hips to hold him in place and grinded his crotch against Aaron’s ass, his head tilting forward, and he buried his nose in the blonde strands of hair. He felt his pulse quicken when Aaron let out a breathy sigh

“Matt,” he sighed, his voice still heavy with sleep. Matt felt Aaron squirmed underneath his hand, moving closer to him. Aaron pushed the duvet down some and reached to wrap his slender fingers around Matt’s wrist and pull his hand down his stomach. This was getting dangerous.

“We don’t have any condoms Aari,” he hummed against Aaron’s neck. 

“I don’t care Matt,” Aaron gasped, turning his head to the side to capture Matt’s lips in a heady kiss at the same time, Matt’s hand slid into the front of Aaron’s pajamas pants. He grabbed around Aaron’s cock and ever so carefully, began to pump Aaron’s cock. 

Aaron was never loud during sex and on rare occasions, when Aaron was feeling particularly needy, he would be loud, and Matt felt like this was one of those rare occasions. He gasped against Matt’s lips, his tongue darting out and licked Matt’s upper lip as he tugged his pajamas down to give Matt more space to move his hand. The arm Matt was using to hold himself up with sneaked around Aaron’s shoulders to support him, while he pushed his pajamas down and kicked them off, while Matt was stroking his cock faster, his grip getting tighter. 

Aaron’s gasps got louder the closer he got to the edge. He leaned back against Matt, his back arching slightly.

“_Matt_,” he whined, the neediness apparent in his voice as he got close, too close to the edge. 

Matt let go of Aaron’s cock, pulling a whine from his small boyfriend. He reached into his nightstand and pulled out the lube from the drawer and pulled out the empty condom box. He tossed it to the floor and closed the drawer, returning his attention to Aaron. 

Aaron had turned onto his back and began to kiss Matt’s neck and jaw, one of his hands tangled in the short, dark hair of his boyfriend, from where he was leaned over Aaron. He busied himself sucking hickeys into Matt’s dark skin. 

While Aaron was busy, Matt held the lube tight in his hand, warming it up, as he put his arm underneath Aaron’s knee and moved it, so his knee was resting in the crook of his elbow. He snapped open the lid and poured a generous amount over Aaron’s balls and ass. He felt Aaron’s hot breath on his neck as he gasped against the wet spot he had been sucking on.

Aaron canted his hips up in an effort to not dirty the sheets with the lube. Matt couldn’t help but smile at Aaron’s thoughtfulness of not getting the sheets dirty. He clearly wasn’t the only not up for during laundry later. 

He ran his fingers against inside of Aaron’s thigh. He moved Aaron’s leg around his hip, then trailed his hand from Aaron’s foot to his knee. He pressed his thumb into the inside of Aaron’s knee and held a slight pressure, as he moved his thumb down the seam of Aaron’s thigh, down to his pelvis, his fingers easily finding their way to Aaron’s ass and his hole. 

He looked at Aaron, taking in how he looked; his eyes hooded with pleasure and drowsiness, his lips puffy and slick with spit, from where he had been sucking on Matt’s neck. His cheeks were flushed red, and the blue was beginning to spread down his neck to his chest, making the freckles scattered on his chest stand out in stark contrast. 

“Fuck, babe. You look so beautiful,” Matt huffed as he smeared the lube around Aaron’s hole. 

Aaron turned his hazy gaze from where Matt was beginning to ease a finger inside of him, to Matt’s deep brown eyes.

“Shut up,” he gasped, absolutely no heat left in his voice. He reached up and tugged Matt down into a dirty, heated kiss, that was too much teeth and tongue, but neither of them minded at this point. 

Matt eased his finger all the way inside, coaxing a breathy, almost soundless moan out of Aaron. Matt’s hand, that was supporting Aaron, reached up to Aaron’s head and cradled his head against his neck. 

“_Fuck_ Matt,” he moaned against the hollow of Matt’s neck, his hand tightening in Matt’s hair. It’s all the admission Matt needs to begin to fuck Aaron with his finger. At two fingers, Aaron’s moans got louder, and his hips began to move themselves to get Matt further inside of him. At three, Aaron’s vocabulary had decreased to moans and _fuck, shit, more, harder, faster_ and _fuck me_.

Matt pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube he had haphazardly dropped between their legs. He moved Aaron’s leg onto his other, moved his arm from around his shoulders and pushed his own pajamas pants and kicked them off. He lubed himself up and poured more onto Aaron’s hole. 

He grabbed around his cock and pressed the tip against the tight rim of Aaron’s hole.

Aaron sensed Matt hesitating, and while he could only imagine what went through his boyfriend’s head, he reached behind him, tangling his fingers in Matt’s curls and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“It’s okay. I’m ready. _Fuck me_,” he breathed against his lips, encouraging him. Matt hummed, rubbing his hard cock harder against Aaron’s sensitive holes, making him gasp, making him pull his hair harder. He grinned, pressing a kiss under Aaron’s jaw, as he slowly eased inside of him. 

“Fuck baby,” Matt groaned deeply into Aaron’s sweat slick skin. His hand tightened around Aaron’s thigh, pulling it closer toward their chests. His thrusts were slow, shallow at first as he let Aaron get used to having his cock up his ass again. Aaron’s moans reached a point after a few minutes, where they got louder, begging for more and Matt wasn’t one to disappoint Aaron. He began to thrust harder and faster, just like Aaron had begged for. 

Aaron could feel Matt up his gut and he loved every second of it. His entire body went lax as each high-pitched moan and groan was punched out of him. He knew he wasn’t going to last that much longer, so he wrapped his hand around Matt’s bicep, the other tightening in his hair.

“Fuck baby. You feel so good around me,” he moaned, burning his nose in Aaron’s neck, his hips stuttering as he grew closer to his own orgasm. He had never been this close someone, besides their first time together. “So tight. So, _fucking_ wonderful. I’m so close baby…” 

“Come Matt… come inside of me?” Aaron’s small voice begged.

Matt wasn’t one to deny his boyfriend the pleasure he got from Matt coming inside of him.

Matt placed his foot firmly on the mattress, making it easier for him to move his hips faster, harder, but they were still stuttering every now and then. The head of his cock caught onto Aaron’s prostate, causing the smaller man to cry out in return. 

“_Fuck_!!” Aaron sobbed, his thigh in Matt’s hold beginning to shake, indicating that Aaron was awfully close to his orgasm. 

“Come for me, pretty boy,” Matt crooned, his voice a deep rumble in Aaron’s ear and it was what he needed to fall over the edge and into the seemingly endless bliss of pleasure. He tightened around Matt’s cock, forcing a deep groan out of him as he fell over the edge too, a few seconds after Aaron.

It took them a minute or two before their breathing returned to normal. Matt knew they had to clean up the mess before Nicky returned to the dorm, but not one of them could care. He pulled out of Aaron and put his leg down, so he could move them into a comfortable position. He grabbed his pajamas pants from the floor and wiped off the cum from Aaron’s chest and stomach, before he tossed them back to the floor.

Aaron pulled the covers over them, more than happy to resume sleeping. He turned over, curling up against Matt’s chest and was fast asleep before Matt realized he was sleeping. He chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead.

They would deal with Nicky later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember to practice safe sex!


End file.
